In mines, construction sites, or the like, machines such as a power shovel performs excavation to load excavated ores, sand, or the like onto a dump truck which is a delivery vehicle. In recent years, machines used in such a workplace have been electrically operated. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electric work machine (an electric excavator) that is driven with the electricity supplied through a power cable.